


Just A Car Crash Away

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: The title was borrowed from Marilyn Manson's song





	Just A Car Crash Away

**Author's Note:**

> The title was borrowed from Marilyn Manson's song

Morgana opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. She shoved a fist into her mouth not to scream in the dead of night. Tears were running down her cheeks. She took few deep gulps of breath to calm herself down and then, when her eyes got used to the darkness a bit, she looked at her beloved. Morgause was laying on her side, her naked back exposed to Morgana, her hands nestled beneath her head. Morgana was sitting and staring at the breathing beauty with adoration. Although she knew she wouldn't sleep that night anymore, she needed to reassure everything's okay. She turned around and gazed at the alarm clock on the bedtable. 5:07 am. She didn't sleep much but she felt it was worthless trying to now.   
 She tiptoe-walked out of the bedroom instead. She has to do something so she doesn't think of her nightmare. Reading was no solution - she needed a physical activity. Morgause will be asleep for two hours yet… at least.   
Morgana grabbed a plastic bucket and brought it to the bathroom. There she pit it into the sink and filled it with warm water - warmer she'd usually use, but she needed to warm up her hands a bit. Adding a detergent, she brought the foamed bucket to the front door. She took two old rags out of the shoe cabinet and brought it all to the corridor. Morgana carefuly closed the door to their flat and sat down on the cold stairs.   
Now Morgana was satisfied. She was sitting on the cold stone, washing her hands in the warm water and cleaning her and Morgause's boots - her knee-high boots, Morgause's cowboy boots. Her red Doc's, Morgause's black Steels. Her Tarantinos, Morgause's wellingtons… After washing them, Morgana precisely dried them with the other part of the cloth. Then she grabbed the other rag and carefully greased the boots. She's done a great deal of good job.  
As Morgana quietly eased back in, she just peeped into the bedroom. Morgause was still asleep but was already shivering in her sleep. She'll be awake soon. Morgana washed her hands and began with preparations.  
  
Morgause opened her eyes and moved the hair from her face. Her bed was warm and comfy, but there was something smelling really good in the kitchen. Morgause blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked around. Morgana wasn't in the bed, which was unusual - they were both nocturnals and Morgana was one of those who never get up before 10 if they don't have to. Morgause sat up and began to weave a blanket around her when the bedroom door opened with a quiet creek. Morgana was standing on a threshold, wearing only a bathing coat and with a breakfast in her hands. Morgause dropped the blanket and smiled. "Good morning, love." Morgana slowly laid the plate on the side of the bed and crawled to Morgause. "Good morning," she whispered and kissed Morgause softly. She was crying with bliss. Morgause was hungrily kissing her back, worried about Morgana's sorrow. "Is everything okay, darling?" she asked.   
Morgana smiled and wrapped her arms around Morgause tightly. "It is now, baby. Just stay with me." Morgana's voice was full of tears. "Promise me to stay with me and never go away."  
Morgause kissed Morgana softly. "You had a nightmare again?" Morgana closed her eyes to keep the tears inside and nodded. She was going through that all again. She was standing with Morgause on the street. They were argueing, but she didn't even know about what. Morgause was screaming. She was screaming too. And then Morgause just walked towards the horizon and Morgana sat down into tears and felt the eternal void growing within her. She was angry and she was sad. She was mad. She wanted to break something, totally smash it to the tiny itty bitty pieces. But most of all she wanted to forget.   
Morgause turned around and was running away enraged. She was running straight ahead. Morgana saw her boots thumping further away… and then they rose into the air. Morgause was flipped and she landed on her face with a horrid breaking sound. Her feet dropped behind her head and she looked like a strange contorted caricature. The bus whooshed into the drift as the driver was trying to pump the brakes at the last hint. Morgana saw every haunted detail - the dying twinkle in her eye, the tiny stream of blood running down the corner of her mouth, the lock of hair hanging queerly over Morgause's eyes…  
"Hush," Morgause whispered and cradled Morgana in her arms. "I'm here, dearie. I'm here with you." She softly kissed brunette's lips. "And I'm not going anywhere." Morgana kissed her back, still trembling. "Promise me, baby." Morgause tangled the black rings of her princess' tresses on her fingers. She softly kissed her. "I promise, sweetheart. I'll stay with you for all of time."


End file.
